Amigos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku comenzaba a pensar que sus amigas no estaban tan equivocadas, que la amistad que tenía con Kaa-chan no era del todo normal. (Fem Midoriya x Bakugou)


Por supuesto que si hay imágenes de Fem Midoriya x Todoroki, con mucha más razón existen imágenes de Fem Midoriya x Bakugou.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **Amigos**

Desde el principio de la historia todos conocían sobre la gran "amistad" que compartían Kaa-chan y Deku, desde Bullying a tierna edad a ser los rivales que luchaban con todo contra el otro. Al parecer a Bakugou no parecía importarle menos que Deku fuera una chica, siempre iba con todo su poder sin controlarlo con tal de poder ganarle, algo que interiormente la chica agradecía. Si bien la amistad a veces había fallado, era reconfortante para Deku ser tratada como un igual, sin tomar en consideración su género.

Eso y varias historias donde terminaban salvando el trasero del otro, habían logrado que en su último año de academia lograran una verdadera amistad.

Como debió haber sido siempre.

A la hora de salir de clases Bakugou solía esperarla, pues vivían en el mismo barrio. Muchas veces luego de clases pasaban por el centro de video juegos donde jugaban varias partidas, si tenían tiempo pasaban a comer algo de Ramen si el clima estaba frio. Cuando la madre del otro estaba fuera, instantáneamente iban a la casa del otro para comer y pasar la tarde en películas o entrenamiento intensivo donde un hueso roto no faltaba. Las madres de ambos no podían estar más felices.

Por fin la mala relación de los chicos, había dado paso a una buena amistad.

Así que los chismes no se hicieron de esperar, al menos de los compañeros fuera de clase, pues los que habían compartido tres años de academia sabían lo duro que fue llegar hasta ese punto.

Pero al final del día en la academia alguien debía comentar sobre la extraña relación que poseían Deku y Kaa-chan.

Sobre todo cuando en el último entrenamiento de héroes, Deku había sido alcanzada por una potente viga de acero de uno de los compañeros sin querer, claro que había terminado algo herida, pero no fue como para que Bakugou inmediatamente explotara la estructura bajo el chico que cometió tal accidente mandándolo varios días a la enfermería.

Estaban en el piso sexto.

Mala caída.

Las chicas sobre todo habían notado como Bakugou había terminado tomando a Midoriya como un costal de papas para ir a la enfermería ante los reclamos de esta. Los ojos de todas brillaron y al día siguiente intentaron hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero fallaron patéticamente.

-Bakugou jamás pensaría de mí de esa forma-hablaba Deku tan convencida, que incluso ellas pensaron que eso era posible.

Excepto Uraraka.

-Pero Izu-chan, nunca había visto que Bakugou ponga una cara tan preocupada como cuando te pasa algo-dijo intentando acorralarla.

Pero no funciono nuevamente.

-Kaa-chan siempre es así de posesivo, ahora que somos amigos es normal que se comporte de esa forma-añadió terminando de resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas.

Dado que no había forma de que fueran a preguntarle directamente sobre sus sentimientos a Bakugou, al menos sin una explosión de por medio, tuvieron que conformarse por esa realidad por el momento. Al menos que el chico fallara e hiciera algo demasiado obvio de negar en algún momento.

A la hora de salida todos corrieron, pues era viernes y querían llegar a casa luego del entrenamiento Espartaco con uno de sus profesores. Pero Deku se retrasó al tener que entregarle unos papeles al director que le había pedido ayuda, todos los superiores habían tomado bastante cariño a la elegida por All might.

Como su segundo nombre era torpeza, justo a la hora de estar por salir de la academia termino tropezando con sus pies y cayendo de frente.

Una risa no se hizo esperar.

Con polvo en su nariz giro molesta a ver a Bakugou quien había estado riéndose al verla caer de forma torpe. Gruño internamente que fuera él quien la viera, estaba segura que Todoroki hubiera corrido ayudarla al igual que Iida-kun, sus otros amigos que solían protegerla demasiado como un pago de la deuda que decían tener con ella.

-Eres torpe Deku-siguió burlándose Kaa-chan.

Por qué las chicas no lo veían en estos momentos, al verlo burlarse de esa forma de ella deberían comprender que el chico sin duda era solo su amigo, un fastidioso y burlista amigo.

Iba a levantarse y reclamarle, pero un tironazo en su tobillo la hizo caer de pompas y sujetarlo con fuerza. Había terminado pisando mal a la hora de caer, el dolor era pasable, pero el rojo le indicaba que sin reposo podría ser una herida incomoda.

Tal vez si era un poco torpe.

-Eso se ve doloroso-dijo Bakugou agachado a su lado mientras picaba su tobillo provocándole dolor.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos giro a verlo dispuesto a darle un súper puñetazo. Por suerte de él, este se levantó a tiempo para evitar su ira femenina.

Sus ojos dejaron las lágrimas y se abrieron de impresión cuando el chico la levanto con suma facilidad entre sus manos y la coloco sobre su hombro, como un costal de papas. Sus mejillas se volvieron dos faroles de color rojo y se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros del chico temiendo que fuera a caer.

-¡¿K-kaa-chan?!-tartamudeo impresionada.

Este que ahora solo la cargaba con una mano en su cintura pequeña y la otra en su propio bolsillo, la vio de reojo alzando una ceja. Ella intento acomodarse su largo cabello verdoso que ahora se movía ante el caminar del chico.

Parecía que levantara una pluma en lugar de ella.

-Eres una completa torpe Izuku, no tienes remedio-hablo el chico entre resignado y molesto.

La mención de su nombre la hizo sonrojarse aún más de ser posible.

Ellos eran amigos.

¿Verdad?

Eso hacían los amigos, ayudarse.

Chillo infantilmente cuando este le dio una nalgada y luego comenzó a reírse de su reacción.

Tal vez era mejor que las chicas no estuvieran ahí, probablemente le meterían más dudas sobre su "amistad" actual con Kaa-chan.

Pero si pensaba que de pasar a odiarse ahora eran los mejores amigos con roces no tan sanos, no quería llegar a la conclusión de lo que pasaría en un futuro.

 **Fin**

 _Fem Midoriya aun es taaaan kawai._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
